nickfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman
Batman & Robin 2: Power-Crazed Penguin will be the Sequel to Nick Weintraub's first batman film, "Batman & Robin: Bullion-Dollar Riddle". In this film, Catwoman & the Penguin will be the main antagonists of the movie. Plot After celebrating their victory, Bruce Wayne & Dick Grayson prepare to take a walk outside, but an assassin thug breaks in the house, restraints Alfred & threatens to kill him if one of them doesn't sacrifice themselves. After 20 seconds of argument, Dick finally decides he should be sacrificed. So, he shoots him will a tranquilizer dart, so he's put to cybernetic sleep for a month. While he's sleeping, Barbara Gordon is forced to retire her role as Batgirl in order to watch over him. In the meantime, When Bruce Wayne returns home & heads into the batcave, he finds a young man trying to steal 4 of the Batmobile's spare tires. When he corners him & asks who he is, he claims to be Jason Todd. Next Bruce tells him that if he does not want to be sent to Blackgate Prison, then he should stay in Wayne Manor as the 2nd "Robin", so Jason therefore accepts. Meanwhile, the Penguin assembles his team for a meeting on a submarine, which includes three of Batman's strongest enemies-Man-Bat, Killer Croc, and Bane- as well as himself and Catwoman. He introduces to them the Penguin Minions and how they could use them to takeover Gotham City, but they need a special satellite and the Gotham Diamond to power it. The villains placed boxes over the city in areas such as Commissioner Gordon's office and near the Fishmonger's truck. Bane and Penguin leave for the docks where the steal the satellite and place it on Penguin's submarine. Penguin leave Bane who is surrounded by Police Officers and becomes enraged. He threw a Police Car into the air, and it lands on him, bringing his own defeat. Penguin and Catwoman travel by rooftop and destroy a Police Helicopter before they enter the museum. They steal the Gotham Diamond, but Catwoman refuses to give it to The Penguin. Before he could convince her, Police Officers arrived and they split-up and were separated. While Batman and Robin chased Catwoman, Penguin and Killer Croc escaped through the docks on their water vehicles. Catwoman was cornered and threw the diamond off of the rooftop where her cat, Isis, below took it. Catwoman was taken into custody under the Police Station. Shortly after, the Dynamic Duo found Croc and Penguin trying to escape through the docs. They chased them in the Batboat and on Robin's Jet-ski until Penguin's submarine was destroyed. Croc and Penguin tried to escape through the sewer, but were cornered. Croc attacked Robin, and they escaped. They made their way to the Police Station through the sewage system to rescue Catwoman (since Isis had brought her the diamond) and Croc convinced her to give the diamond to Penguin. As Catwoman and Penguin fled with the diamond, Croc covered their flight as Batman and Robin arrived. Croc was defeated and dropped a pamphlet for the City Zoo, revealing where Penguin and Catwoman were headed. When they realized the Dynamic Duo had found where they were headed, Penguin and Catwoman fled to the Arctic World where they would set up the satellite while Man-Bat slowed the duo down. Man-Bat was wrapped in his own wings and subdued by Batman and Robin, but not before the satellite was powered and the Penguin Minions attacked the city. Making their way through the Arctic World, the duo fought the minions and the returned Freeze Girls. By rerouting the Penguin Bombers in the villains' base, they stopped the satellite and the Penguin Minions became immobile. Penguin, Catwoman, and the Freeze Girls attacked, but were defeated. In a fit of rage, the Penguin shoots everywhere, including the death of Robin. Back at Arkham Asylum, Penguin and Catwoman were placed in their cells next to Bane, Killer Croc, and Man-Bat. Cast *Kevin Porter as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Matthew Hiscox as Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Christopher L. Robinson as Jason Todd/Robin *Sean Connery as Alfred Pennyworth *Lyle Weintraub as Comissioner James Gordon *Nathan Jones as Bane *Luke de Wolfson as Man-Bat *Deobia Oparei as Killer Croc *Whitney Moore as Catwoman *Eric Scott Esch as The Penguin Gallery Kevin Porter as Batman.png Batgirl (Live action).png Matthew Hiscox as Nightwing.png Category:Batman & Robin saga